


little one

by Xanders_collection



Series: Demon Shenanigans [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood Kink, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Takezou is mentioned, Unhealthy Relationships, Yamantaka is not a nice demon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Yamantaka has Renzou right where he wants him.
Relationships: Shima Renzou/Yamantaka
Series: Demon Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	little one

Shima stumbled back, a bloody hand clenched to his shirt shaking violently. His ears rang and his heartbeat was thumping in his ear drums; yet not too loud to block out the squelch his shoes made when he stepped in a puddle of blood, the red leaving footprints behind. 

"Y-You-" The K'rik bangles clanging with his shaking hands. 

"Me?" A deep voice spat out, a black shadow wisping up behind him. "No, _you."_

Shima's breath hitched right before he began to hyperventilate, the clanging much louder as he pulled his staff taut to him. The tip of his staff stained red with blood. It wasn't the only thing stained, it had made it to his body and specks of it covered his face. His shirt held most of the blood, the smell of iron thick in the air. 

The teen's hand shook as he covered his mouth, the K'rik dropping to the floor. 

"I...I…" 

Yamantaka chuckled and rested his head on his human's shoulder, a hand wrapping around his midsection. 

"Killed him." The demon purred in delight. Yamantaka had forced his hand at the last second, the boy never let him have any fun. It was about time he got some whether Renzou wanted it or not. Who _cares_ if Renzou murdered one tiny human? The illuminati practically told him to. 

He had avoided it as much as he could but Yamantaka just pressed a touch harder with his demonic aura and _poof_ the K'irk pressed right through, when the pink haired teen had froze in terror he took his chance to push power forward the human _exploded._

Shima had cried out and it had been _glorious._ Takezou had never slipped up this bad with him, how _fantastic_ it was to have a human like Renzou. The expressions he made, Yamantaka wanted to devour him. What a cute little human he had been passed to. 

"Oh _Renzou_ ," He cooed, tightening his grip around his human, "You did such a beautiful job. Look how pretty you made him." Shima stiffened with a sharp inhale at the words, his eyes darting down at the body…body parts; the former human was in bits around the room. He whimpered and shut his eyes tight. 

Yamantaka hummed and trailed a hand along Renzou's shirt, his clawed fingers playing with the hem. "What a shame there weren't more." 

Another hand grabbed him around the waist while the third removed Shima's trembling hand from his mouth. Yamantaka's fourth hand rested in pink locks, fingers pinching at tips and revealing his black roots. 

"You looked _ravishing._ Takezou would have never." 

Shima's teeth clacked together, the taste of blood in his mouth wasn't strong yet the taste still shook him to his core. 

He killed someone. 

At his feet a pool of someone's blood. 

On his body, a person's blood. 

What would everyone say?

"No one can know." 

Yamantaka hummed and twirled a lock of dyed hair between a finger. 

"Yamantaka...no one can know." 

The teen had snapped back into the moment, his eyes wide staring in fear. 

"What...What do I do?" 

Breath ghosted along his ear. "We should find another." Shima choked a sob down and shook his head. "No!" 

Shima took another step back. 

"He-He-He came at me...I had to! I-He…" 

His familiar pouted into the teen's hair; he sighed and softly gripped harder and cooed effortlessly into his ear. Under his hold Renzou relaxed bit by bit, his eyes still locked to the horrific scene he had caused. 

"Shush, good boy, relax. That's right, I'm here." 

Renzou had heard it all before, the words were weapons Yamantaka used against him, _had_ used against him. He had argued for hours over it knowing the demon was being manipulative for his own gain. But now? Shima didn't care. Yamantaka was his only source of comfort right now. Shima didn't care if the words were strung just for him, just so the demon could get his way. 

Pretty lies. 

Renzou needed them. 

His hand clutched over Yamantaka's hand, the demon's grin sharpening immediately. "Such a good boy, _my_ good boy. _My_ human." Shima felt heavy and numb, he leaned his bodyweight back with lidded eyes and allowed his familiar to puppet his body around. A hand pressing under his chin to direct his gaze up. 

"So much prettier than Takezou." 

Lips pressed to the corner of his own. 

"I'm so glad he died." 

Shima pursed his lips staring down. Yamantaka knew he hated when he brought up his brother. 

"I never would have gotten to _own_ such a pretty little thing if not." 

A tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and invaded his mouth, the length continuing passed a mundane length. The kiss was one sided, as always. Shima never returned them, always too weak to fight back. Yamantaka knew him too well. He always provided attention when he was emotionally drained and seeking, it was the perfect moment for the demon to bend him to his will; he briefly wondered if Yamantaka would take advantage of his state to move onto the next part of their relationship. 

The touches were soft and tender, the kisses had started soft and worked up to rough but Yamantaka had never gotten sexual with him. That would probably end today with how a hand was getting closer to his crotch. Shima didn't stop him. Part of him never wanted him to stop. The attention Yamantaka gave him was a craving, he'd grown touch starved over his time with the illuminati, he was so used to casual touch with his friends, now he barely got more than a brush of hands when he was handed something. 

"You taste so much better than your brother, little one." 

Shima knew it shouldn't have made his heart race, he should be mad, be disgusted. Yet knowing in some way, someone found him _better_ than Takezou. Yamantaka found him _desirable._

It felt good to be wanted. 

Clawed hands rubbed up and down his hips until they inched closer to his trousers, fingers fiddling with the belt that held them up; the drag of the zipper felt as if it took forever. The trousers dropped in a pool around his feet, the demon's other set of hands massaging his shoulders to wash away the stiffness. 

He felt pressure edge him to the ground, his feet laying straight when he was pulled to sit; his clothing being tugged away until he felt the lukewarm touch of blood soak his palms and legs. He numbly stared at the puddle he sat in, Yamantaka's hands rubbing up and down his thighs purposefully avoiding his growing arousal. 

Yamantaka's hands trailed to his inner thighs and pressed to the pool of blood on the floor, blood staining his palms and now Renzou's skin as he dragged it along his thigh. The hand reached for his cock and pumped in a purposely slow pace, red smearing along his length making the demon hugging him close hiss in satisfaction. Shima leaned back into the weight holding him, a sigh leaving his lips, another touching felt better than his own hand. Yamantaka’s purr vibrated along his spine, the demon’s hand picking up in pace; light kisses being pressed to his neck and jawline. His hand cupped his chin making the teen turn to meet his eyes; Renzou gasped and a moan stumbled from his throat, his face blushing a bright red at how intense his familiar held eye contact. “Do you wish to cum, little one?”

Renzou choked back a sob, the demon wiping away tears that the teen hadn’t noticed, his tears staining his cheeks. He shook his head to say no, the demon chuckling and licking up his cheek. “Why not?” Shima just whined and reached his hands out to make Yamantaka stop his movements. “Oh little one, you know when I start I never intend to stop. What makes you think you can stop me? No matter how cute you look.” Renzou’s head dropped, his eyes shut. “Giving in?” 

Shima’s hip bucked up and he groaned, a sob ripped from him and he cried. Yamantaka ran a hand through his hair, cooing sweet nothing into his ear, his hand picking up and helping Renzou through his orgasm. The teen cried as he rode his high; his hands holding one of Yamantaka’s tight.

“Shush, relax. I’m here.” 

Shima turned and engulfed the demon in a tight hug, crying his heart out into the grinning demon’s arms. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

“I love you.” 

Yamantaka pulled Renzou tight and his grin grew.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 


End file.
